The Dance
by irescued
Summary: My impression on the night of the Dance at the school of Five Arrows. HajixSaya. Saya POV. Please R&R.
1. Preparing for Tonight

**This is my first story here on Fanfiction. I always loved HajixSaya and though I'd do a little story of my own. I hope you all enjoy it. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Preparing for Tonight<strong>

It was the night of the dance at School of Five Arrows. The one everyone was talking about. I hadn't known about it until Min mentioned it. Min … she was my roommate at Five Arrows. Maybe a little too talkative, but I didn't mind the company. I admit it was nice to have a girl friend to talk to, now that I couldn't see Kaori. Not that I didn't enjoy talking to Kai, Riku, and Haji, but I did miss speaking to a female friend. Min lent me a beautiful pink dress. I felt ashamed that I didn't have anything formal, but Min didn't seem to mind lending me something. I was so nervous, but I didn't know why.

I stepped out of the shower and quickly grabbed the towel that was hanging up. I towel dried my hair as much as I could, then tied the towel around my body. I did the essentials; brushed my hair and teeth, put on some undergarments then finally slipped on the pink dress. I checked myself out in the mirror and blushed a bit. All I was thinking about was what Haji would think, and what he was going to wear. I had deep feelings for him, but he was my Chevalier. It would be inappropriate, right? But we had spent centuries together … It was only natural that I would develop feelings for him. I started to get butterflies in my stomach thinking about him, and then I heard a knocking at the bathroom door.

"Hey Saya! Have you tried on the dress? I wanna see!" I could hear the eager voice from behind the door. I turned the knob, "Coming!" I said and stepped out from the bathroom. I twirled around to show it off to Min, the pink dress cascading down my thin frame with my hair flowing around my face. I smiled and asked, "What do you think?"

"Saya, you look amazing! You really do! The girls will be so jealous." Min exclaimed. She grabbed her makeup bag. "Can I do your makeup? Please Saya? I never get the chance to do anyone's!"

I blushed at the compliment and giggled at her eagerness. I wasn't use to wearing makeup, but I suppose tonight was the night to wear it. "I guess so." I said and sat down on my bed. She sat next to me, fiddling through the bag.

As she was putting on the mascara, my eyes closed, she started to make conversation. "Anyone in particular you want to dance with tonight, Saya? I want to dance with the gardener! Do you think he will be there? Oh Saya, he is so handsome!" Min spoke sentence after sentence without a break. I smiled, knowing the truth about the 'gardener'. It was Haji, but I couldn't let anyone know who he was. He was just a simple worker at the school, at least that's what everyone thinks.

"Saya, you like the gardener too, don't you? You're blushing!"

I realized I was. My cheeks felt hot to the touch. "I… I suppose." I said shyly. I gave a little smile to Min. Min put away the mascara and grabbed a light pink lipstick from the bag. "I knew it! I saw the way you were looking at him the other day in the garden." She let a little giggle escape her lips. "Saya has a crush!"

I blushed more, my face practically red. "Min!" I said with a huge silly grin on my face and pushed her on the shoulder playfully. Perhaps I did like Haji, but did he have the same feelings for me? Min commanded me to open my mouth slightly so she could apply the lipstick. "This colour will look great on you, and match the dress!" she said. Min was all ready for the dance, she got prepared much earlier than me. It must have been because she was so excited; she wouldn't shut up about it after all. "All done. Go check it out!" Min said and I got up to look at the mirror.

I stared into my reflection. My brown-reddish eyes were now standing out from the black mascara lining my lashes and my lips … I suddenly got images in my head about that kiss with Haji. Was it a kiss? Well… It was more of a mistake, an accident. More like a deed so I could fight. Back when we were reunited, he kissed me with his blood so I would 'awaken'. I remember having these deep feelings, a connection you could say, when our lips met that night. I gently touched my lips with my fingers, smiling at the thought of it all.

"Well, do you like it Saya?" Min asked, staring at me. I suddenly jumped back to reality. "Oh yes, Min, it looks great. Thank you." I gave her a reassuring smile to show my words were true. She grinned, "Great! It starts really soon! I'm so excited!" she grabbed my hands in excitement and dragged me to the closet. "Time to pick out shoes. I know exactly what you should wear, Saya!" Min exclaimed and opened the closet door. There were rows and rows of shoes, which I never could understand why people collected so many. She picked up a pair of glittering pink heels and showed them to me. They had a pink ribbon that would tie around the ankle. It reminded me of the blue ribbon Haji always wore in his hair. "You like?" Min asked. I gave a smile and nod. "Thank you Min. You're a good friend." I took the heels and went to sit down on the edge of the bed to slip them on. "Thanks Saya! It's almost party time!"


	2. Announcing Our Love

**Announcing Our Love**

**Thank those of you who subscribed to my story I really appreciate it. I enjoyed writing this chapter and hope you all enjoy it too! Thank you, and please rate! ^^**

I could feel everyone's eyes on me the moment I entered the hall. I should of probably been thinking, "Why me?" but I knew why. Yesterday before class, I received a blue rose on my desk. Apparently at this school it means the 'Phantom' wanted me. I heard many rumors of this phantom the moment I started attending. It was some mysterious man that would give girls blue roses to signify he loved her, and then the student would randomly be missing. I didn't believe these folk tales, so I just ignored it.

As I walked to the buffet table with Min, I could hear whispers from the other girls. "Is that the girl Saya?" "I heard she received a blue rose…" "I can't believe the phantom wants _her_?"  
>I didn't bother saying a word and just ignored it. Of course, Min couldn't allow anyone to insult her new best friend.<p>

"You're all just jealous of Saya because the Phantom wants _her!_" Min exclaimed. I lightly tugged on her dress and whispered, "It's okay Min, don't worry about it." She refused, "No Saya, they have no right to insult you!" Min gave an evil glare at the girls that were gossiping about me. Once they stopped and looked away she was satisfied. I blushed in embarrassment and continued to walk.

As I was approaching the buffet table, I admired the decorations that were laid out. Beautiful ribbons strung across the ceiling, and gorgeous artwork was hung on the wall. Not to mention everyone in the hall room was dressed so elegantly. I felt a little out of place with my poufy pink dress, but it was better than one of my casual dresses.

I was just about to pour myself a glass of punch when Min started to tap me on the shoulder. She leaned towards my ear and whispered, "Saya! It's the gardener!" she said and pointed across the hall. Standing against the wall was Haji, which didn't look much different than usual. But he was handsome non-the-less. My lips gave up a smile and my cheeks turned the lightest of pinks. He was wearing his usual black suit-coat and dress pants, but the coat wasn't done up. Instead it was displaying a gray vest with a white dress shirt underneath. An adorable deep purple bowtie was tucked under the collar of the shirt. As usual, his long black hair was tied up with a blue ribbon, with his bangs slightly covering his charming blue eyes.

"Saya! You're going to burn right through him with that stare!" Min said, laugher mixing in with her voice. My cheeks turned a shade brighter. "I… I was staring that bad, was I?" I touched my face in embarrassment, shyly glancing over at Haji. I noticed that Haji glimpsed over at me. That moment, the jazz band that was preparing earlier, started to play. Min took the chance when the band started and playfully pushed my back. "Go ask him to dance Saya! Come on! The music just started!" She continued to pressure me until I began to walk. I could hear her voice from behind, "Go get 'em Saya!" My cheeks couldn't get any brighter.

I was about five feet away from Haji when he stepped away from the wall and faced me. The entire time I was walking towards him he was staring at me, the same way he always does. His look always made my heart skip a beat and my stomach flutter. He lightly grasped my hand and gazed into my eyes. It seemed as if his eyes were made out of the sparkling ocean water that always shined in Okinawa.

"Hello Saya. You look very beautiful tonight." His voice was so soft and sweet, instantly putting a smile on my face. "Thank you Haji. You look very handsome." He gave me a nod as thanks. I blushed, my face practically red by now. "Anything wrong Saya?" Haji spoke. I quickly shook my head. "Oh no… nothing at all!" I quickly spat out and gave him a reassuring smile. He glanced over at the jazz band that was playing, "Would you like to dance, Saya?" he proposed. I shyly nodded my head yes.

We strolled over to the area where everyone was dancing. We stopped, and then I faced him as he faced me. Haji gently grabbed my hand and placed the other one around my waist. His hand was cold, but just the feel of his touched I enjoyed. I placed my other hand on his shoulder. I could feel him pulling me near as we slow danced, or maybe we just gradually got closer. It didn't matter, none of us were arguing.

I laid my head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the rhythmic sound as we moved. It felt like time had stopped; it felt like a dream. He was so cold, but warm at the same time. I couldn't help but smile at the moment, and wondered if he was enjoying it as much as I was. I lifted my head and looked up at him. He must have been watching me because he was gazing into my eyes the moment I looked up. Those beautiful, blue eyes. I couldn't dare look away; it was like he put me in a trance.

Haji suddenly stopped moving and let go of the hand he was holding. Instead, he placed it on my cheek. As he was staring at me, a smile formed upon his lips. It made my heart melt; such a warm smile he had. He rarely showed it, but when he did he meant it. He softly spoke, "Saya, I am having such a great time with you." "And I, Haji." I barely was able to speak the words. His smile got wider. He gently pushed my bangs aside and pressed his lips against my forehead. His hand moved down to the back of my head. "You are so beautiful, Saya. I will always protect you from harm." He spoke with such emotion; I could see it in his eyes. "I love you… Saya." He just barely whispered the words out of his mouth. I couldn't speak; I wanted to say I loved him too. It didn't matter though because in that instant I felt his lips touch mine. Time had stopped, and it seemed like our lips were touching for an eternity. They were so soft and warm. I closed my eyes and kissed him back, placing my hand behind his head and the other touching his chest. He drew me closer, and I could feel him. I didn't care if people were watching; this was our first real kiss. In centuries we had been together, our feelings were finally announced. He passionately kissed me one more time, and then broke free. He grazed my lips with the touch of his fingertips. "Saya… I will always love you." He spoke softly then continued, "Shall we continue this somewhere else?" I nodded in silence.


	3. The Phantom Appears

** Thank you for continuing to read my story. Listening to the opening theme songs always inspire me. :) I hope you enjoy. And please review! ;D**

** Chapter 3: The Phantom Appears?**

Haji swiftly lifted me up in his arms, holding my back and legs so I was cradled against him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and laid my head against his chest. Listening to his heartbeat comforted me. I closed my eyes, embracing the moment. The night could not get any better than it was.

Haji pressed his lips gently against my forehead, "Are you ready?" he asked. My eyes opened, revealing brown, as I nodded my head. In the corner of my eyes I noticed the people around us were watching, but it did not bother me. I could even see Min, who was probably bragging to the school Queen. A quiet giggle escaped my mouth. I never did like that blonde girl.

Haji jumped onto the balcony inside the hallway. I laughed in excitement, "You couldn't just walk out?" I teased. "Only the best for you, Saya." Haji said in his usual serious tone. He carried me over to the beautiful French windows and let me down slowly. Once my heels touched the wooden platform, I walked in front of the windows and gazed outside. "It is such a beautiful night…" I spoke in a whisper. The sky was completely black, but you could still see those little yellow shining stars. It was like they never gave up hope.

Haji wrapped one of his arms around my waist, and grabbed the handle of the windows with the other. He opened the French doors and held me close to his body. There was a soft breeze tonight, my hair gently moving in the wind. I gazed over at the bell tower, the one with all the rumors of where the phantom was. Where you could see the garden that grew the 'blue roses'.

"_Haji… _could you take me over to that bell tower?" I asked, still staring at the mysterious place with so many unanswered questions. "Whatever you wish, Saya." He spoke softly, stroking my hair with his hand. "Hold onto my arms." He said. I obeyed, holding onto him for safety. He leaped in the air; it felt as though we were flying and weighed as little as a feather. It was quite amazing the power that Haji had, being a Chevalier. He swiftly jumped from roof to roof until we arrived at the bell tower.

"That was _awesome_ Haji!" I spoke in excitement. He just quietly nodded, excepting the compliment. I turned to face him; "You know the phantom I spoke to you about the other day?" Haji agreed and I continued, "Well, apparently this is where he appears." As I spoke those words, we heard a stomp on the roof.

"What was _that_?" I shouted over to Haji. It was the night of the dance; no one would be out here. _Could it be who I thought it was?_ When Haji heard the noise he immediately started to unravel the bandage on his hand, revealing a red Chiropteran claw. It always shook me up a bit when I saw his hand, making the memories of the past returning. I stood still, images engulfing my mind.

_Blood. Anger. Red. Gun shots. Crying._

It suddenly stopped. I only came back to reality because Haji shoved me aside. I was relieved that Haji was there to protect me, or else I would have been a stone statue. I glanced backwards and there was a tall man with a blue coat and a maroon mask covering the top-half of his face.

"You must be the phantom!" I shouted with anger in my voice. Obviously he was trying to harm us, but _why_?

A sinful laughter escaped the phantoms mouth. "Oh _Saya_. I have been waiting for this moment for so long." "How… how do you know my _name_?" I questioned him. Before the phantom could answer, Haji ran at him. He tried to claw his stomach but the mysterious man was too fast. That didn't discourage Haji though; he continued to go after the phantom, attack after attack. He managed to rip some of the clothing.

Haji shouted to me as he continued to fight with the phantom, "Saya, please go. Go find David and Julia. They have your sword and my case." Haji spoke quickly then jumped to dodge an attack. I nodded, and headed for the stairs. The phantom interrupted me though and jumped in front; "Why would _I_ let _you_ leave my dear _Saya_? _I've been waiting for you._ You received the blue rose, didn't you?" Hearing his voice made me disgusted. It sent shivers down my spine. He tried to run at me, but I dodge and began to run down the stairs. "Stay safe Haji!" I screamed, hoping he heard.

Once I reached the bottom of the stairs, I saw David and Julia running towards me. They must have heard all the noise at the bell tower from the dance. They were both dressed up for the occasion. I shouted towards them, waving my hand; "David! Julia!" I noticed David has Haji's black case slung over his shoulder. I sighed in relief. "Haji is up _th-_"

I was quickly cut off when I heard the sound of footsteps approaching from behind and Haji yelling at me. "_SAYA!_" I looked up and saw the phantom jumping from above. Instantly, David began to shoot at the man. The gunfire's threw the phantom off a bit. While he had the chance, David tossed the cello case over to Haji. "Here you go." He shouted. Haji caught it and ran over to me.

I glanced at Haji's outfit, the one that was so neatly put together for the dance. Now the suit jacket was slashed in numerous places. Not only him, but also the beautiful pink dress Min lent me was ripped at the end. Not to mention heels weren't the easiest to run in. It didn't matter right now though.

"_Saya_, you know what you must do." Haji spoke firmly. He gazed at me with his pure blue eyes. I nodded, watching him open the case. It was unfortunate our wonderful night was ruined, but I was sure Haji would make up for that later. In the background I could hear David shouting a plentiful amount of curse words as he continued to shoot the phantom. Julia was doing the same. However, the Phantom seemed to continue to recover. _Was he a Chevalier like Haji?_ I stopped thinking about it when the case opened. The moonlight struck my sword, creating a shine. I picked it up and stood.

Haji closed the case and ran at the phantom, slamming him aside with a huge bang. Even with that heavy thing he was agile. As Haji was distracting our enemy, I prepared myself to fight. I gripped the sword, my thumb grazing the jagged edge, pricking my skin. I grunted from the sharp pain, but I knew it would quickly heal. Little droplets of blood slid down into every crease of the sword. My eyes then turned from a brown to a bright red. I could feel my blood running hot through my body, my heart beating faster than normal. I gripped my sword tight in my hands. I was ready to fight.


End file.
